WO 03/002053 relates to a sanitary absorbent article including a hook-and-loop-type fastener for releasably attaching a first and a second part of the article to each other. The first part is overlapping the second part when the parts are attached to each other. The fastener includes a hook member affixed to the first part of the article and a loop member affixed to the second part of the article, wherein each member comprises a base portion having a bottom surface affixed to the first or second part of the article and an opposite top surface containing hook elements and loop elements, respectively. The fastener has a first end region distal to the overlapping edge of the first part, in which the engagement force between the hooks and loops element of the members is reduced. This type of sanitary absorbent articles is also known as belt-type diapers or belted diapers.
Further belt-type diapers are disclosed in EP-A-1 142 547, US-A-2002/0151858, US-A-2001/0034511, U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,500,163, 6,432,099, 6,334,858, 6,241,716; 6,086,571, 5,906,604 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,673.
WO 2004/105668 A1 discloses a single-use hygiene article comprising a chassis with a front region and a rear region wherein at both sides of the rear region side flaps are directly or indirectly attached. Between the front region and the rear region is a crotch region 14.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,781 discloses an elasticized waist diaper in which a layer of elastic material is positioned in an opening in the waist area of the diaper. The elastic layer is located such that it forms a portion of the waist edge of the diaper. The elastic layer may be formed from the same piece of elastic material as is used for the diaper leg elastic.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,692,476 B1 discloses a similar arrangement of a disposable diaper including a laminated panel that includes a liquid-pervious topsheet, a liquid-impervious backsheet and a liquid-absorbent core disposed therebetween. Side flaps of the panel are provided with leg-opening elastic members rectilinearly extending longitudinally thereof between the front and rear waist regions and secured under tension to the respective side flaps. The rear waist region of the panel is provided between the respective side edges of the core and the respective leg-opening elastic members with a pair of stretchable regions being elastically stretchable transversely of the panel.
Generally, the production of continuous webs with uniform machine direction and/or cross direction elastic features, or with continuous zoned elastification in cross direction are known in the art of hygiene products and used for the production of diapers.